Daniel x Jax una historia diferente
by migue . A
Summary: e estado buscando una historia de Daniel y Jax pero no e encontrado asi que decidí escribir mi propia historia
1. Chapter 1

**Como no encontré ninguna historia de every witch way acerca de Jax y Daníel hice mi propia historia **

Pov: Daniel

Estaba feliz de haber regresado de las vacaciones de verano, por fin podría ver a Emma y ahora que no tiene poderes creo que nuestra relación será mejor que antes. Genial ahí viene.

"hola Emma"

E: hola Daniel, como te fue en las vacaciones de verano?

"genial solo fuimos a la playa, tu sabes solo mis padres, mis hermanos y yo, y tú que hiciste en las vacaciones?

E: …

A: hola! se les olvido que estaba aquí cierto?

No puede ser estaba tan enfocado en Emma que ni siquiera tome en cuenta a Andy

"lo siento Andy"

De repente una motocicleta llego por detrás de mí y me lleno de polvo, escuche a Andy decir algo acerca de la moto pero no le entendí bien porque aún estaba aturdido por lo que acaba de pasar y cuando por fin me recupere lo primero que escuche fue a Andy con una de sus estúpidas bromas.

A: tienes las agujetas desamarradas.

"si Andy, no caeré en eso"

E: es enserio.

Mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta de que en verdad estaban desamarradas, me agache para amárralas y cuando volví a mi postura original me di cuenta de que no tenía polvo.

En fin, me di la vuelta para ver quién era el que me había llenado de polvo y me encontré con un chico de chamarra de color negro, con el pelo completamente negro de una tez pálida y con unos color café, había algo en el que me parecía extraño, pero no un extraño malo o raro sino un extraño bueno, es algo que no puedo describir.

POV: Jax

Me baje de mi moto y lo primero en lo que puse mi completa atención no fue en cualquiera de las chicas que me miraban sino en el chico que tenía enfrente de mí, es alto con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de igual manera y una altura parecida a la mía él era guapo si lo se suena extraño pero no me importa, él era muy guapo creo que a he encontrado mi nuevo objetivo en esta nueva escuela.

"hola, mi nombre es Jax, y cuál es tu nombre"

D: um, a…Daniel

" genial y tus amiga son?"

D: ella es Andy y mi novia Emma

Ok tal vez será más difícil de lo que creía, primero tendré que hacer que estos dos rompan y así Daniel será m O.

"bueno como ya saben soy Jax y soy nuevo en esta escuela alguien me enseñaría la escuela o algo parecido"

E: bueno Andy y yo no podemos porque tenemos clase de matemáticas y el profesor es mi padre y no nos dejaría pero… Daniel si puede solo le tendría que pedir permiso al profesor para no asistir a la práctica de tiburones.

D: o cierto, si quieres yo puedo enseñarte la escuela

"eso me encantaría"

A: bueno aún tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la escuela así que podríamos hacer algo

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que faltaban 15 min. Para las clases pero quiero pasar tiempo con Daniel ahora así que, qué tal un pequeño hechizo para acelerar esto.

"claro solo dejen poner mi moto en otro lado"

Tome mi moto y la lleve a unos arbustos cercanos e hice mi hechizo.

"_rápido, rápido y sin cesar ahora mismo la campana a de sonar"_

El pequeño rayo salió de mi dedo y golpeo la campana y de inmediato sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de las clases, regrese rápidamente con ellos.

E: lastima tenemos que irnos pero los veremos pronto.

POV: Daniel

Cuando dejamos a Emma ya Andy en su salón de clases nos dirigimos a la piscina para pedirle al profesor julio que si podría faltar al entrenamiento para enseñarle la escuela a Jax.

Llegamos a la piscina y nos encontramos al profesor.

"julio, podría faltar al entrenamiento hoy para enseñarle la escuela a Jax?, es que es nuevo y no sabe nada"

Ju: claro, solo que recuerda que mañana empezaremos con las pruebas para el nuevo integrante del equipo.

J: tal vez podría audicionar para la pruebas de mañana.

Ju: genial solo tienes que venir a la 12:00 am y audicionar.

J: gracias

Por fin, comenzamos a caminar y le mostré algunos salones donde impartían la clase de arte, inglés, química y el salón de matemáticas donde se encontraban Andy y Emma haciendo un examen, cuando llegamos al comedor no había nadie, ni alumnos ni personal de limpieza o de la cocina, nada.

J: oye Daniel quiero mostrarte algo.

"claro, que es?"

J: bueno como puedo explicarlo?, haber…, soy un brujo o hechicero o como quieras llamarme pero el punto es que puedo hacer cosas que no te imaginas y por ese motivo me expulsaron de la escuela pasada porque pensaron que libere a unas ranas que querían disecar y las envié al pantano con un hechizo.

No puede ser después de que pensé que me había librado de todas las brujas llega el y resulta que él también tiene poderes.

"ok, este… y que quieres que diga, porque yo ya había pasado esto con Emma y con la enfermera pero nunca había tratado con un… brujo"

El solo se quedó callado.

**Aquí termina el capítulo uno, escribiré cada vez que pueda pero espero escribir cada tercer día**


	2. Chapter 2

POV: Jax

En realidad me sorprendió lo que Daniel me acaba de contar, pero al verlo con esa cara de preocupación e intriga ya no puedo aguantar más.

J: oye Daniel…

D: lo siento en verdad Jax no se que decir

J: no te preocupes lo único que tienes que hacer el escuchar

D: a que te refieres?

J: como ya no puedo aguantar más mis órdenes vas a acatar

La verdad no se en que estaba haciendo pero en este momento solo puedo pensar una cosa y es que en verdad quiero a este chico rogando por mi.

Cunado mi hechizo golpeo a Daniel, no estaba seguro de que había funcionado

J: Daniel?

D: si amo?

J: esto en verdad funciono

No puedo creer que esto haya funcionado, nunca había intentado hacer un hechizo de ese tipo.

J: bueno como tu amo, te ordeno que vayamos a mi casa

D: como usted ordene amo

Salimos del instituto y nos subimos a mi moto.

J: será mejor que te sostengas si no quieres caerte Daniel.

Como era de esperarse el solo se sujetó de mi cintura sin emitir ningún sonido en absoluto. Nos dirigimos a mi casa y en todo ese tiempo no escuche que Daniel pronunciara ni una sola palabra, en cierto modo me hizo pensar si esto es lo que en verdad quería, pero ya era demasido tarde ya que habíamos llegado a mi casa. Entramos y como ya era una costumbre no había absolutamente nadie.

J: estás listo para que comience la diversión?, no creerás lo que te espera.

D: yo estoy a su disposición amo.

Lo conduje hasta mi habitación; ahí adentro es cuando comenzó la verdadera diversión. Espero no arrepentirme de esto mañana.

Comencé a besarlo en los labios pero el no me correspondió como yo esperaba.

J: Daniel quiero que me desees

D: como usted ordene amo

Con esta orden el comenzó a besarme salvajemente, esto me excitaba demasiado; pase mi mano por la costura de su camiseta como pidiendo permiso, el cual el me concedió, lentamente pase mi mano por su piel desnuda, sintiendo su cuerpo construido; pase mis manos por sus abdominales marcadas provocando que Daniel gimiera en el beso, ese gemido me alentó más y más; el comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi cintura bajando cada vez mas hasta mi trasero, regreso de nuevo a mi cintura y me quieto la camisa ´pasando sus manos por todo mi pecho desnudo, dejo de besarme y bajo hasta mi cuello besando y mordiendo cada parte de el, fue bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar a una de mis pezones y lamio uno de ellos, mientras una mano estaba pellizcando la otra y con la otra estaba sobando mi bulto.

J: Daniel a…aaaa si-sigue

D: como usted ordene amo

Cambio de pezón e hizo lo mismo, la verdad es que ya no podía aguantar más; su mano subió de mi bulto hasta mi cinturón y comenzó a desabrocharlo; dejo de lamer para concentrarse completamente en mi cinturón, cuando acabo de desabrocharlo, bajo mi pantalón hasta mis tobillos, dejando expuesto mi muy notable bulto que estaba en mis calzoncillos; paso su lengua por toda mi longitud por encima de mis calzoncillos, estaba a punto de quitármelos cuando me di cuenta de que el seguía completamente vestido e hize que se detuviera.

J: levántate

Daniel se levantó y quedo frente a mí, le quite la camisa y pude contemplar su pecho completamente desnudo, lo bese en la clavícula asegurándome de dejar una hematoma muy notoria para que todos supieran que mío y que nadie me lo arrebataría. Pase mi mano hasta su miembro y me di cuenta de que al igual que yo, él estaba demasiado excitado, no espere más y le baje el pantalón hasta los tobillos junto con la ropa interior, y ahí estaba un Daniel desnudo, en mi cuarto, conmigo, a punto de tener sexo con él, no habría mejor día que este. Baje hasta su longitud y pase mi lengua por todo su miembro, podía sentir el sabor del pre-semen saliendo de la punta, si miembro media unas 10 pulgadas mínimo, metí todo lo que pude en mi boca, se sentía tan bien que no podía parar, cada vez iba más rápido y más rápido hasta que sentí el semen espeso en mi boca; sabia salado pero me gustaba; subí hasta sus labios y lo bese dándole a probar parte de su propia esencia.

J: es tu turno

D: claro amo.

Se arrodillo frente a mis calzoncillos aun puesto y lamio por encima de ellos lo que me causaba aún más excitación que antes, los bajo y mi polla salto frete a él, era un poco más grande que la de el solo por dos pulgadas; lo que significaba que medía 12 pulgadas, sentí como un calor abrumador rodeaba mi longitud completa, no podía creer cuanto le cabía a este chico; solo esperaba que de igual manera mi miembro cupiera en ese lindo y perfecto trasero que tiene; paso su lengua por todo mi pene y se detuvo en la punta donde paso su lengua por la abertura, saboreando mi pre-semen y luego mi miembro volvió a desaparecer en su boca, no pude contenerme más y me corrí en su boca; se lo trago todo, y de nuevo se paró frente a mí.

D: lo hice bien amo?

J: claro que si Daniel, pero aún no hemos acabado; así que dime; eres virgen?

D: si amo, aún soy virgen.

J: eso es genial; ahora sube a mi cama y recuéstate boca abajo

Como le dije, el solo se subió a mi cama boca abajo, de igual manera me subí a mi cama y me coloque detrás de él, admirando ese culo tan perfecto que tiene, me incline hacia abajo y pase mi lengua entre sus nalgas rosando ligeramente su entrada.

D: aaaa

J: esto te gusta Daniel?

D: aaa… si-si amo

Esta vez pase mi lengua por su glúteo derecho y le mordí dejando una marca roja; subí hasta toparme con su nuca, me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

J: lámelos o te dolerá aún más.

Le acerque tres de mis dedos a su boca y los chupo como todo un experto llenándolos completamente de su saliva, volví a bajar hasta sus glúteos y pase mí lengua entre los dos, acerque uno de mis dedos y lo pase por su entrada, obteniendo un gemido por su parte, comencé a introducir mi dedo índice, haciendo que sus paredes internas lo apretaran intensamente, poco a poco se fue relajando permitiendo que mi dedo se moviera dentro de él, agregue el segundo dedo obteniendo otro gemido aún más fuerte que el anterior, cuando pude mover mis dedos con un poco más de facilidad hice el movimiento de tijeras haciendo que su agujero se estirara lo suficiente; por ultimo agregue el tercer dedo y Daniel casi grito por la intrusión. Empecé con el mete y saca en el agujero de Daniel, pero aún seguía muy apretado, esto me provocaba mucha excitación. Saque cada uno de mis dedos de él y me acerque a su oreja.

J: esto te va a doler, pero después de un tiempo va a ser la mejor sensación de tu vida

D: si amo

Puse mi miembro en posición, y lentamente fui metiéndolo por el estrecho agujero de Daniel; pude ver la cara de Daniel y me di cuenta de que sentía dolor así que me detuve y espere a que su expresión cambiara.

J: puedo continuar?

D: si-si…amo

Seguí metiendo mi toda mi polla en el estrecho agujero que tiene, cuando por fin entre completamente, espere a que se adaptara a la nueva intrusión; cuando vi que su expresión cambio comencé a sacarla lentamente y volviendo a meterla, provocando que Daniel gimiera de dolor y placer, sus paredes apretaban mi longitud enviando una corriente eléctrica atraves de mi espalda, seguí con el mismo ritmo esperando que Daniel se acostumbrar, y después fui aumentando el ritmo cada vez más rápido, provocándome ir más profundo en Daniel. No podía parar el agujero de Daniel era tan estrecho, se notaba que ERA virgen, se sentí tan bien que no podía parar, tome a Daniel por el pelo haciendo que se irguiera y dándome la oportunidad de ver su rostro lleno de placer, salí de él y le di media vuelta de modo que pudiera ver su cara mientras lo penetraba; puse sus piernas sobre mis hombros dándome una vista de su agujero magullado y volví a meter mi miembro en ese pequeño trasero que tiene, fui aumentando la velocidad cada vez más hasta que toque un punto en particular dentro de Daniel.

D: a-aaa-a si, amo aaa mas, porfavo-or

Me asegure de golpear ese punto cada vez que lo penetraba, volví a salir de él y lo cargue de modo que pudiera sostenerlo, rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y volví a introducirme dentro de él, lo golpe contra la pared de modo que su espalda estaba contra ella y yo seguí golpeando ese punto dulce dentro de Daniel; mientras Daniel producía más gemidos yo seguía dando más profundo dentro de él, cuando sentí que ambos estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro clímax, lo lleve hasta mi cama recostándolo sobre el borde mientras yo trataba de llagar más y más profundo hasta que sentí como todas sus paredes se tensaban alrededor de mi longitud y supe que se había corrido; no podía aguantar más y mucho menos mientras mi polla estaba siendo apretada por su agujero tan estrecho, no aguante más y me corrí dentro de él, llenándolo de mi semen por dentro. Salí de él me recosté a su lado no sin antes cubrirnos a ambos con la manta de mi cama, se acercó más a mí y se recostó en mi pecho y yo rodee su cintura con mí brazo atrayéndolo más a mí.

**Sé que me tarde un puti-chingamadral en publicar y así pero pido una disculpa a todos ustedes que están leyendo esto y espero que la espera haya valido aunque sea un poco la pena. Y este capítulo está dedicado al anónimo que me inspiro en este capítulo acerca del sexo **


End file.
